Byss/Leyendas
Byss era un planeta del Núcleo Profundo, cerca del centro de la galaxia, descubierto no antes del 45 ABY. Un día duraba 31 horas estándar y un año local duraba 207 días locales. Era el punto final del Corredor de Byss. Byss en sí era algo así como un mito, que parecía ser el lugar perfecto para vivir. Su espeluznante resplandor verde azulado, causado por su sol, también se sumó a la extrañeza del planeta. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta apariencia externa, las energías del lado oscuro del Emperador Palpatine estaban en todas partes, corrompiendo no solo a los habitantes, sino también al planeta. Byss era el lugar donde se encontraba el trono secreto de Palpatine, ubicado en su impotente Ciudadela Imperial. También fue aquí donde mantuvo su suministro secreto de cuerpos clonados. Descripción Byss era un mítico mundo paradisíaco envuelto en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, ubicado dentro del aislado y casi inaccesible Núcleo Profundo Galáctico. Estaba situado al final del Corredor de Byss, una hiperruta artificial fuertemente custodiada que se mantenía abierta por cientos de aumentadores de presión de rosca-S, que conectaba el planeta con los Mundos del Núcleo. El planeta era casi imposible de alcanzar con seguridad a través del hiperespacio, debido a la alta densidad de estrellas que había en el Núcleo Profundo y a los patrones constantemente cambiantes de las hiperrutas naturales de la región. Byss era el quinto planeta del sistema Beshqek y orbitaba a la estrella Beshqek; era uno de los dos planetas habitables del sistema, y el otro era Relus. El planeta estaba orbitado por cinco lunas, que tenían poca influencia en sus mareas. Características físicas Bañado por su luz verdosa, Byss era originalmente un mundo exuberante y fértil. Un conducto natural con el poder de la Fuerza, vigorizó a los practicantes del lado oscuro en una inundación de energía de la Fuerza. Byss fue corrompido por las energías oscuras después de que el Emperador Palpatine hiciera del mundo su retiro personal y comenzara a bombardear la energía de la Fuerza que las personas que trajo allí. Con el tiempo, el planeta se transformó en uno de los nexos del lado oscuro más poderosos de la galaxia. Byss fue reconocido en todos los planetas bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico como un mundo legendario de belleza natural, serena y paradisíaca. El planeta estaba salpicado de cadenas de lagos y ríos donde moraban las formas de vidas microscópicas, así como mesetas y cañones alisados por el viento. Su aislamiento de gran parte de la galaxia permitió que sus islas naturales y las ruinas de la Era Expansionista permanecieran intactas durante miles de años. Después de ser corrompido, el suelo del planeta perdió gran parte de su calidad natural y produjo poco más que helechos y líquenes. Ninguna especie inteligente evoluciono en Byss, y gran parte de la vida que existía era silvestre, nocturna e inofensiva. Byss también carecía de elementos raros o metales pesados. El clima tranquilo y cálido del planeta y las estaciones suaves, que iban desde las claras a las lluvias, eran causadas principalmente por su minúscula inclinación axial y su base geológica estable. Los fenómenos violentos, como las tormentas y los volcanes, eran extremadamente raros. Esto condujo a la creación de un mito, fabricado por el Imperio, concerniente a un hermoso y místico planeta de sirenas oculto lejos de la Galaxia en general, donde feliz satisfacción esperaba a quienes eligieran emigrar al planeta. Gobierno y rol thumb|left|250px|Byss. Políticamente, Byss estuvo gobernado por tres poderes galácticos. El planeta fue controlado por el Imperio Infinito Rakata durante casi cinco mil años antes de su colapso, y miles de años después, el planeta cayó bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico, donde sirvió como el mundo resort del Emperador Palpatine. Se construyó una impotente ciudadela utilizando mano de obra esclava no-humana en el corazón de la ciudad gobernante, junto con edificios ornamentados y complejos turísticos, y pronto todo un continente, el Sector de Control Imperial, estuvo cubierto por una ciudad. El planeta era gobernado como una teocracia del lado oscuro, dirigida únicamente por Palpatine y sus Adeptos del Lado Oscuro. Byss se convirtió en uno de los mundos fortaleza de Palpatine después del colapso del Imperio en Endor, y sirvió como la capital de su nuevo Imperio. En este punto, el planeta se convirtió en un punto de reunión para los fragmentos restantes del Imperio y la base de operaciones para la reconquista de Palpatine de la galaxia. También se convirtió en el sitio de construcción de numerosas superarmas Imperiales, entre ellas los Devastadores de Mundos, los [[Super Destructor Estelar clase Soberano|Acorazados clase Soberano]] y Eclipse, y el Arma Galáctica. Después de su destrucción, el Remanente Imperial permaneció activo en el sistema Beshqek y patrullo los restos de Byss. Seguridad Bajo el dominio Imperial, Byss se convirtió en uno de los mundos más aislados y vigilados de la galaxia. La mayoría de las rutas naturales hacia el Núcleo Profundo fueron minadas y el resto fueron cubiertas por la Red de Seguridad Imperial de Hiperrutas, un sistema de proyectores de pozos gravitatorios y transceptores de hiperondas diseñados para monitorear y control el tráfico desde y hacia el Núcleo Profundo. Como un mundo fortaleza, Byss era custodiado por varias fuerzas de seguridad y tecnologías, todas las cuales eran supervisadas por la Seguridad de Byss. La Zona de Seguridad de Byss, un área restringida de espacio alrededor de Byss, estaba protegida por un anillo de Destructores Estelares, mientras que toda la flota del sector se extendía además a través del sistema Beshqek. El METOSP, o “Mensaje a los Espaciales”, se transmitía a todos los viajeros que ingresaran al sistema como una advertencia contra el traspaso. Los probots Cazador-Asesino eran responsables de patrullar los cielos sobre Byss, y eran utilizados como plataformas de captura y detención para las naves no autorizadas. El planeta en sí estaba rodeado por un escudo planetario controlado por la Seguridad de Byss, y se usó un sistema de Estaciones de Escáner Guantelete para monitorear el tráfico alrededor del planeta. Las Estaciones de Escáner Guantelete comprendían muchos Cañones Nova de Defensa Espacial Golan III que orbitaban Byss, donde el personal de seguridad coordinaría el tráfico espacial con los satélites del escáner repartidos por el planeta. Los oficiales estacionados a bordo de estas plataformas normalmente supervisaban la operación diaria de la Zona de Seguridad de Byss monitoreando los códigos de transpondedor IFF, códigos de seguridad y otras formas de autorización usadas para controlar el tráfico desde y hacia la superficie de Byss. Si se encontraba a cualquier viajero con documentos falsos, los Destructores Estelares que custodiaban Byss tenían la autorización para usar fuerza letal contra ellos. Las Estaciones de Escáner Guantelete servían además como plataformas de defensa orbital para Byss, con una potencia de fuego igual a la de algunas naves capitales, y también alojaban escuadrones de cazas estelares TIE y otras fuerzas defensivas. En la superficie de Byss, la vigilancia y una fuerte presencia militar eran comunes. Los soldados de asalto estaba estacionados en cada esquina de las calles, cada pista de aterrizaje estaba custodiada por un caza TIE, y agentes del Buró de Seguridad Imperial encubiertos estaban presentes en la mayoría de las áreas públicas del planeta para vigilar a posibles traidores. Además, astilleros, bases de cazas y cuarteles militares lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar un ejército completo estaban presentes en todo el Sector de Control Imperial. Todos estos complejos estaban camuflados detrás de plazas coloridas y edificios públicos, armados con los últimos turbolásers de defensa y campos de choque. Historia thumb|Un asentamiento en Byss. Alrededor del 30.000 ABY, durante la era Pre-República, Byss fue gobernado por los Rakata que viajaban en el espacio. Usando hipermotores basados en la Fuerza, viajaron a muchos mundos alrededor de la galaxia que poseían firmas significativas en la Fuerza, uniéndolos para formar el Imperio Infinito Rakata. Construyeron grandes templos en Byss. Después de cinco mil años de dominio galáctico, los Rakata se retiraron a su mundo natal. Sus templos se derrumbaron, convirtiéndose en ruinas alcanzadas por la jungla, sin dejas pistas para los colonos posteriores sobre cómo o por qué se extinguieron. La superficie del planeta estaba salpicada de runas “espectaculares” que se decía que databan de la era Pre-Expansionista. Durante la expansión del Imperio Galáctico en la región del Núcleo Profundo, Palpatine seleccionó Byss como su resort personal, además, de ser el mundo donde se encontraría su trono secreto. Miles de esclavos no-humanos se vieron obligados a trabajar en los “esfuerzos de recolonización” en Byss, incluidos Utapaunos y Gamorreanos después de las Guerras Clon. thumb|left|200px|La [[Ciudadela del Emperador.]] Fue en Byss donde varios trabajadores capturados y Padawans del Cuerpo Agrícola fueron encarcelados bajo la supervisión de Sly Moore, hasta que el Emperador se los presentó a Darth Vader. Vader mató a todos menos a cuatro de ellos; estos cuatro fueron entrenados para ser Inquisidores. Uno de ellos, llamada Antinnis Tremayne, eventualmente se convertiría en un Alto Inquisidor. Fu el sitio del Proyecto Sarlacc, donde estaba bajo construcción un prototipo de un Super Destructor Estelar, antes de que fuera destruido por un grupo de cazas estelares de la libertad y piratas liderados por Bail Prestor Organa y Alya Aldrete. El Emperador atrajo a seguidores ignorantes al planeta bajo el pretexto de que era un mundo paradisíaco. Entre ellos estaban los sobrevivientes de la Destrucción de Alderaan, que ofrecieron reubicarse a Byss en un discurso pública pronunciados después de la destrucción de su planeta. Una vez que se habían asentado a su nueva vida en el mundo paradisíaco, el Emperador reveló sus verdaderos planes para Byss. Los inmigrantes vivieron sus vidas en concursos y entretenimientos elaborados, lo que los distrajo de lo que realmente estaban haciendo Palpatine: drenando sus energías de vida para alimentar sus abominables experimentos. Eventualmente, Byss estuvo completamente envuelto en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Esto fue evidente por la espeluznante luz azul verdosa que bañaba al mundo con un extraño brillo. Byss tenía diques orbitales tanto para Devastadores de Mundos, Super Destructores Estelares y más tarde, para el Arma Galáctica. En el apogeo de su poder, el mundo estaba rodeado por naves de guerra y estaciones de batalla para la protección del Emperador. Byss era fanáticamente leal al Emperador incluso después de su primera muerte en la Batalla de Endor. Cuando el Emperador renació en un nuevo cuerpo clonado, Byss se convirtió en el mundo capital del Imperio Galáctico, que Palpatine planeaba reconstruir en los comienzos de un universo que abarca la magocracia. Byss fue destruido durante la batalla con la Nueva República cuando el Eclipse II se estrelló contra la Arma Galáctica gracias a R2-D2, haciendo que el último proyectil del Arma Galáctica fallara y destruyera el planeta. Con la destrucción de Byss, millones de refugiados de Relus huyeron a Prakith y más allá. Las energías del Núcleo Profundo borraron el Corredor de Byss y convirtieron el sistema en inaccesible, provocando que millones quedaran abandonados. En el 14 DBY, Tavion Axmis absorbió la persistente energía del lado oscuro de los restos de Byss durante su campaña para resucitar a Marka Ragnos. Rosh Penin fue enviado a investigar, pero Tavion lo sedujo al lado oscuro. Kyle Katarn y Jaden Korr se embarcaron más tarde en una misión a Byss para descubrir que le había pasado a Penin. La Garra del Cuervo fue capturada por un [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero clase Acorazado]] entre los restos del planeta, aunque los Jedi finalmente escaparon de las garras del Remanente Imperial. Detrás de escena thumb|180px|Imagen compuesta que demuestra la inconsistencia en la representación de Byss. Inconsistencia La primera edición de Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (1989) identificó el planeta natal de la especie Abyssin como el Byss del Borde Exterior, que difería enormemente de su contraparte del Núcleo Profundo que se introduciría tres años más tarde. La segunda edición del libro, publicada varios años después de Imperio Oscuro, abordó la similitud en los nombres entre los dos mundos y específicamente declaró que el planeta natal de los Abyssin y el retiro del Emperador eran dos planetas completamente distintos en diferentes partes de la galaxia. Sin embargo, el número noventa y tres de The Official Star Wars Fact File confundiría más tarde a los dos planetas, disiendo que los Abyssin eran una especie nativa del Byss del Núcleo Profundo. De acuerdo con Dark Empire Sourcebook, Byss está ubicado en un sistema de estrellas binarias y orbita una estrella azul con un compañero enano azul, pero según Byss and the Deep Core y The Essential Atlas, Byss está ubicado en un sistema de una estrella. Los juegos de mesa Risk: Star Wars Clone Wars Edition y Risk: Star Wars Original Trilogy Edition colocan erróneamente a Byss en la región de los Mundos del Núcleo. Tanto en Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide como en Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide indican que Byss no posee fauna nativa, mientras que Dark Empire Sourcebook menciona la existencia de vida nocturna. Byss también se ha representado de manera inconsistente visualmente a través de diversas fuentes. Hay diferencias drásticas en cómo aparece el planeta en ''The Official Star Wars Fact'' File 93, The Essential Atlas y cómo aparece en El Imperio en Guerra y ''Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' * * * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * * * * *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama *''Imperio Oscuro 2: Devastador de Mundos'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Imperio Oscuro 5: El Emperador Renacido'' *''Imperio Oscuro 6: El Destino de una Galaxia'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Lightsider'' *''Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand'' *''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa'' *''Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith'' *''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire 0'' *''Crimson Empire 3'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio drama *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Vision of the Future'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Art of Dave Dorman'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * * * }} Enlaces externos * *[http://www.lucasarts.com/games/swempireatwar/indexFlash.html Star Wars: Empire at War Official Website] * * * * Categoría:Lugares de Byss Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Planetas destruidos Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Mundos esclavistas Categoría:Planetas terrestres